The Realities of the Yagathian Calendar
The Realities of Creation, The Yagathian Calendar, a calendar that is measured by the 50 realities of the Universe is the number of times that existence has been changing and drifting continuously since it was formed by the Almighty Source. These include the worlds, events and other creations being destroyed and recreated by different gods and goddesses in Yagathian mythology. The estimated age of the realities is unknown since the creation of the Universe is not currently known it is estimated to be over 900 million years old when it was developed. Also, the Drifting of the Universe is an event that was caused by the Almighty Source that expanded the boundaries of the Universe through time by creating the different worlds, realities, and giving the rise to the Astral Masters. This made it easy for the Yagathians to measure and divide the different parts of the calendar into five sections named after the Drifting. There is a total of 6,000 realities in the Yagathian Calendar measuring the time that they existed according to the records of the Eshermekites. Events of the 1st Reality *The Almighty Source created the Universe however it also made gods such as Ayathogoth. *The other beings were created by the Almighty Source some of them became the Fallen God *Ayathogoth was creating the worlds of the Universe. *The Astral Masters appeared in the Universe from the conscience of the Almighty Source who thought them into existence. *The Astral Masters created the Outer Dimensions as their own personal abode and watch over the Universe. Events of the 50th Reality *Dachuggoth is created by the hatred, and darkness of the Universe and started to become more and more unpredictable and evil towards the Universe and bringing forth many catastrophes and deaths in his path. *The reign of Dachuggoth begins with his army of Fallen Gods invading the Universe and conquered many worlds. *Then more worlds were created by Ayathogoth but were eventually destroyed by Dachuggoth for defiance of his adoration. Events of the 100th Reality *Different worlds were created once again but inhabited by vile creatures who roamed and destroyed everything in sight. *Ayathogoth destroyed the worlds that he thought were unfit for life because they were corrupted by the Fallen Gods. Events of the 150th Reality *Ayathogoth seeded the worlds with his blood and semen in order to bring life back. *The Fallen Gods plan an invasion of the Universe and were found out by the Astral Masters. Events of the 200th Reality *Ubbshubboth came into existence and became an entity that was associated with all selfishness, hatred, lust, and immorality. Events of the 250th Reality *The Almighty Source created the Dark Abyss and it became a place of punishment of the Fallen Gods. Events of the 300th Reality *Qalarthoth becomes the ruler and guardian of the Dark Abyss and punishes the souls of sinners and Fallen Gods. Events of the 350th Reality Events of the 400th Reality Events of the 450th Reality Events of the 500th Reality Events of the 550th Reality Events of the 600th Reality Events of the 650th Reality Events of the 700th Reality Events of the 750th Reality Events of the 800th Reality Events of the 850th Reality *Dachuggoth spreads the word of hatred and power across the Universe and tempting the Fallen Gods to join his rebellion against the Astral Masters. *The Astral Masters are forming an army of Celestial Warriors to fight against the Fallen Gods from invading the Outer Dimensions. Events of the 900th Reality Events of the 950th Reality *Ayathogoth was no longer displeased with the Universe and decided to give life back to the countless worlds. = The First Drifting of the Universe = The Drifting of the Universe was caused by the Almighty Source when he tried to speed up the process of the creation of worlds and life Nonetheless, this only made the calendar divided into more Driftings of the Universe counting days, months and also years starting at the 1000th Reality. Events of the 1000th Reality Events of the 1050th Reality Events of the 1100th Reality Events of the 1150th Reality Events of the 1200th Reality Events of the 1250th Reality Events of the 1300th Reality Events of the 1350th Reality Events of the 1400th Reality Events of the 1450th Reality Events of the 1500th Reality Events of the 1550th Reality Events of the 1600th Reality Events of the 1650th Reality Events of the 1700th Reality Events of the 1750th Reality Events of the 1800th Reality Events of the 1850th Reality Events of the 1900th Reality Events of the 1950th Reality = The Second Drifting of the Universe = Events of the 2000th Reality Events of the 2050th Reality Events of the 2100th Reality Events of the 2150th Reality Events of the 2200th Reality Events of the 2250th Reality Events of the 2300th Reality Events of the 2350th Reality Events of the 2400th Reality Events of the 2450th Reality Events of the 2500th Reality Events of the 2550th Reality Events of the 2600th Reality Events of the 2650th Reality Events of the 2700th Reality Events of the 2750th Reality Events of the 2800th Reality *Dachuggoth declared war on the Astral Masters in retaliation for the assault on his army. Events of the 2850th Reality Events of the 2900th Reality Events of the 2950th Reality = The Third Drifting of the Universe = This is the last time that Ayathogoth would be seen in the Universe before he vanished forever into a void somewhere. The Universe was thrown into a state of chaos, immorality, and fear, as he was no longer around to bring order to the different worlds he once watched over. Events of the 3000th Reality *Ayathogoth vanishes from the Universe and darkness arose from the lack of order and integrity within the worlds who worshipped him as their deity. Events of the 3050th Reality Events of the 3100th Reality Events of the 3150th Reality Events of the 3200th Reality Events of the 3250th Reality Events of the 3300th Reality Events of the 3350th Reality Events of the 3400th Reality Events of the 3450th Reality Events of the 3500th Reality Events of the 3550th Reality Events of the 3600th Reality Events of the 3650th Reality Events of the 3700th Reality Events of the 3750th Reality Events of the 3800th Reality Events of the 3850th Reality Events of the 3900th Reality Events of the 3950th Reality = The Fourth Drifting of the Universe = Events of the 4000th Reality Events of the 4050th Reality Events of the 4100th Reality Events of the 4150th Reality Events of the 4200th Reality Events of the 4250th Reality Events of the 4300th Reality Events of the 4350th Reality Events of the 4400th Reality Events of the 4450th Reality Events of the 4500th Reality Events of the 4550th Reality Events of the 4600th Reality Events of the 4650th Reality Events of the 4700th Reality Events of the 4750th Reality Events of the 4800th Reality Events of the 4850th Reality Events of the 4900th Reality Events of the 4950th Reality = The Fifth Drifting of the Universe = Events of the 5000th Reality *Yaggothoth first appeared in the Universe and became lonely and decided to create different worlds against the wishes of the Almighty Source. *Dachuggoth wanted full dominion over the Universe and went as far as trying to overthrow the Astral Masters. *The Fallen Gods tried to intervene in the Outer Dimensions by waging a war on the Almighty Source. Events of the 5050th Reality Events of the 5100th Reality Events of the 5150th Reality Events of the 5200th Reality Events of the 5250th Reality Events of the 5300th Reality Events of the 5350th Reality Events of the 5400th Reality Events of the 5450th Reality Events of the 5500th Reality Events of the 5550th Reality Events of the 5600th Reality Events of the 5650th Reality Events of the 5700th Reality Events of the 5750th Reality Events of the 5800th Reality Events of the 5850th Reality Events of the 5900th Reality Events of the 5950th Reality Events of the 6000th Reality *The Yagathians were created by Yaggothoth and the cycle of the realities continue. Category:Mythical timelines